Man is not good at switching tasks. In particular, man is considered as not being good at remembering what has been done while doing another thing, and restoring what has been done. Man, however, has various tasks to execute, and has to handle the tasks while switching them. Accordingly, there is a demand for a function that assists in executing various tasks while switching them.